


Dress Up

by galacticyarn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Future Fic, I'm not sorry, Lolita Fashion, M/M, Shu wears a dress, Smut, The bear sees everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Shu experiments with fashion and drags Mika into it.





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Violet Fane’s newest lolita dress, The Puppet Maker, I showed my friend. Rather than discuss the fashion, she responded “Imagine Shu in that. Dude. Male Shu. Just wearing a dress <strike>and fucking Mika while so.”</strike> I’ve never written a fic faster.

At long last, Shu’s package had arrived and he carefully opened it, laying out its contents with awe. It was every bit as elegant and old-timey as it had seemed in the photos. With everyone gone for the day, he cast off his outfit and tried on the new item, combining it with clothes he already had. In front of the mirror, Shu tugged at the gathered fabric of the waist seam. The shoulder straps, edged with ruffles, had to be on the longest setting, and rather more of his thighs were visible than usual, but at least the damn shipping service hadn’t squashed or ripped the box this time. There was an unfortunate puff of excess fabric through the chest, but flattening out the princess seams would be no problem. The high collar shirt with a touch of lace at the neck and cuffs went perfectly with the soft ivory dress, which spread beautifully over his only petticoat, a classic A-line. The puppet parts and makers’ tools printed all over contrasted well against the background fabric, and reminded him of his precious doll collection. The dolls might be stuck in his old bedroom, but he could carry their spirit out into the big, scary world with this dress. Perhaps he would cram the dress into his luggage and hang it in his dorm like a poster, just as any collector would display their goods. 

Gold buttons lined the bodice just as they did his shirt. He hadn’t settled on leg wear, but his vision of the dress was coming together perfectly so far. Turning, he eyed the flimsy invisible zipper as he inhaled, feeling the stretch of the back shirring. These were the sad realities of wearing clothes made for short and small people with breasts— but why _hadn’t_ anyone made dresses in mens’ sizes? Why didn’t he do it himself? Designing and custom printing fabric would be a hassle but surely it could be done. He dug through his desk for a notepad and pen and began scribbling out his thoughts, messily sketching out designs before he forgot. Fully absorbed by the creative process, he didn’t notice the footsteps lightly padding toward his room.

“Good afternoon! I got extra snacks from work and we should eat ‘em before Grandf-“ the chirping voice stopped, and in the doorway stood Mika, mouth open. Shu looked at the intruder and back at the delicate watch on his hand, realizing that he had gotten lost in his work and forgotten their meeting. Setting down the pen with great deliberation, he replied, “Good afternoon,” as cool as ever. 

“Um. Was I interrupting something? Should I start knocking? Does this-“

“Hush. Why don’t you look at your own appearance first?” Frowning, Shu eyed the wretchedly casual outfit. From the lack of headwear to the collar-like leather bracelet, the purposely ripped punk shirt suggesting far too much skin, the loose cargo pants… “Just because you wear my cable knit socks doesn’t make you worthy of being my accessory.”

“Huh?”

“We’re almost the same size. You are going to change into something more princely so I can see how we look together.”

“Oh, life size dress up doll.” Having rationalized the situation into something familiar, Mika walked over to the closet. He hadn’t noticed the details of Shu’s outfit, only the simple fact that it was a dress, and looked it over as Shu dug around for more clothing. He wore one of his usual fussy white shirts underneath the rich ivory of the dress, which featured a grotesque print of broken dolls, needles, and scissors. Shu’s feet were bare, as were his unshaven legs, the dress shifting up dangerously high as he reached into the back of the closet, almost revealing his underwear. 

“But I thought you didn’t like showing your legs? You never really wore shorts…”

Arms full, Shu whipped around. “And _you_ have been walking around in public with your nipples halfway exposed. I’ll have none of your criticism.”

Mika chuckled weakly. “I can’t win with you. Okay, what do I gotta wear?” He obligingly accepted a pair of trousers, earthy brown like the trim of the dress, shucked off his atrociously baggy green pants, and stepped into the other pair. They were a bit loose but at least Shu looked slightly less offended. He held up the two shirts he had picked, glancing between his skirt and trousers. Chucking one back onto the shelf, he poked one finger into a hole in Mika’s shirt, nudging aside the fabric.

“This really is obscene.” Grazing his fingertip against the peek of nipple, he tutted as Mika flinched. “Where’s the fun if everything is already exposed…” He proffered the shirt to a confused Mika, who didn’t move for a beat. Snapping out of it, Mika tugged off his ripped shirt for the buttoned one. Up next was a simple vest with an old silver pocket watch like the tarnished scissors on the dress. Shu stepped aside and they looked in the mirror at the scene they made. No matter the pool of clothing on the floor, or that they weren’t wearing shoes, or even that Shu’s outfit wasn’t complete, it was clear from the little smile playing around Shu’s face that he had accomplished what he wanted.

“Given the theme, I don’t mind if you add some of those ‘spooky’ details you like so much. Actually, it would be perfect.”

“Heehee, spooky outside of Halloween. I’ll do it,” came the amicable reply.

Reaching a hand out, Shu tickled under Mika’s chin, soliciting an “eep!” He settled one hand on Mika’s fluffy hair and began patting it. Gradually Mika’s eyes closed and he stood there, happily being petted like a dog.

“You’re so cute,” Shu murmured. “I like cute.” Mika opened his eyes to look at him with a little laugh, the sparkling giggle nobody could resist, and Shu went for more. He slid his hand down the side of Mika’s face, who watched with interest until that hand landed at his underarm, tickling him horrendously. With a shriek, Mika stepped backward to get away, only for Shu to immediately follow and continue tickling. They repeated this little dance in quick succession until Mika hit the bed, scrambled backwards, and grabbed the teddy bear from its usual seat of honor, shoving it between them as a shield.

“No more!” The tickling had left Mika pink in the cheeks, the faintest sheen of tears in his eyes from the uncontrollable laughing. He puffed up like a blowfish in his fake anger. “I’m too cute to deserve such torment!”

“On the contrary… your cuteness makes me want to torment you more.”

Mika’s tight grip on the bear relaxed, and it fell onto its side. “What?”

“As you said, my grandfather will be here soon. We should hurry.”

“I’ll make tea!” Mika rose, and Shu’s hand on the loose waistband stopped him, pulling them halfway down his ass.

“And you think I’m clueless.” Shu’s hand went to the trouser button as he gazed levelly at the idiot before him. For once he was _feeling it_, and the opportunity was half ruined by the old man.

“Oh… I wasn’t thinking about fuckin’ today, but if cross-dressing got you so excited-“

“Hush! How does a dress differ from a kimono, exactly? You are spewing so much nonsense today.” Shu frowned as he pinched Mika’s cheek.

Laughing awkwardly, Mika shifted onto his knees. “Please don’t be mad,” he said with a smile. He scooted forward and set his hands on Shu’s elbows to give him a placating kiss on the cheek. He watched for a sign that it had worked.

“Undo the vest and shirt buttons,” Shu demanded, unmoved by the gesture. “And the trousers.” Obediently, Mika promptly did as told. Shu yanked the trousers out of the way, glanced over Mika’s whole disheveled appearance, and shoved the underwear away too. He shuffled closer, breathing hot air in Mika’s face, the fluff of his skirt brushing against Mika’s bare lower half.

“Don’t you dare stain my dress.”

The whispered threat sent a tingle down Mika’s spine. Rather than give the wrong answer, he nodded. Shu placed one hand on his stomach, lightly rubbing, and the other splayed on his chest. Mika could feel the petticoat squishing as he leaned forward just the smallest bit to lay another kiss on Shu’s cheek. Every breath lifted the dress ever so slightly, yet in spite of their proximity, all the fluff did not press hard against him but instead caressed him lightly. He wanted to wrap his arms around Shu and pull him tight and rub himself all over the dress, but settled his hands at the side seams, trying not to fist them into the cotton, knowing how it would wrinkle and what a lecture he would get. Sighing, he pressed his nose into the side of Shu’s face. At this Shu roamed his hands upward, one massaging at the trapezius muscle and the other going right into Mika’s hair. Mika looked at him, cheeks flushed.

Finally Shu kissed his cheek, languidly twirling his fingers through the unkempt hair. He was feeling a bit warm and pink cheeked as well in all his layers, yet the idea of removing the dress and undoing his shirt or dropping the petticoat was not appealing. He pressed a kiss to Mika’s mouth, earning a dopey smile in return. Even through all the layers, he could feel the erection. Shifting backward, he looked down and noticed one small spot in the middle of his new dress.

“_What_ did I tell you?”

“It’ll come right out! It’s oka-“

“Turn around.”

Bewildered, Mika could only do as ordered, struggling a bit with all the fabric at his knees. “I’m sorry,” he whined, pouting at the wall. “I didn’t do it on purpose.” No matter the lack of malice, no matter that he knew that such a tiny quantity would not be a challenge to remove, Shu couldn’t help the rush of irritation, reminding him of Mika’s earlier remarks and fanning the flame even more. He was angry, he was horny, and now he didn’t feel like pleasing anyone but himself.

“On your hands.” Shu crossed his arms, glowering at the exposed rear before him. Mika’s obedience earned him a face in the bear, its fuzzy softness a cold comfort at the thought of what might be awaiting him. He felt the bed move as Shu crawled toward him, bracing himself for a spank— he gasped as one finger, spit-slick, pushed into his ass. Would the dress come off, would he be in for a pounding, or was there some new toy? 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled pathetically against the bear’s stomach, its snout digging into the top of his head.

“As you should be.” Shu’s sense that he had been wronged was calmed by the squeak Mika made at the insertion of a second finger. He moved them slowly, enjoying the little peeps coming from his victim. Twisting them around, he searched for the right spot. The sharp inhale told him the search was over, and he pressed his fingers against it as he thrust, listening to the change in Mika’s breathing, feeling the way he started to press back, yearning for more, the tip of his cock brushing against the sheets, and Shu pulled out. 

“Why,” Mika whined, turning his head for a glimpse. Shu gave him a solid spank, earning another little squeak. No, he wouldn’t be satisfied until he saw his victim shuddering in climax, spilling all over the blanket, and thanking him for it.

“Please, Master? I’m a good boy, a good puppy, right?”

“You’ve forgotten that puppies need frequent discipline.” He shoved his fingers back in before Mika could reply with words, crying out instead in the way he liked to hear.

“You’re always happy so long as you get off.” Shu muttered to himself, ignoring the sensations in his own body beneath all the frills. Each little movement brought forth some quiet sound from Mika; a gasp, a contented sigh, a purr. With one last stroke, Mika came, shaking and sighing, leaving a much larger wet spot beneath him.

“I’ll change the sheets for you,” he said quietly, hoping that the beast had been placated. Shu removed his hand and hopped off the bed to grab a tissue, silent.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed the Deerstalker reference please let me know...


End file.
